A TU LADO INUXKAG
by fer123
Summary: Pasados 4 años de la muerte de naraku y el regreso de kagome a la epoca feudal ¿Que pasaria si un nuevo enemigo apareciera y kikyo volviera a la vida?
1. Chapter 1

**CAP. 1 NUEVA VIDA**

Pasados 4 años de la muerte de naraku y 1 desde que kagome regreso a la época feudal para estar al lado de inuyasha, a pesar de que ambos se casaron e inuyasha siempre esta con ella, aun no han revelado del todo sus verdaderos sentimientos, pues siempre que lo intentan por una y otra razón hay algo que lo impide.

Aquella pareja vive en una pequeña cabaña, construida por inuyasha en las afueras de la aldea, cerca del árbol sagrado, pues ese es el lugar más preciado para ellos desde que se conocieron.

NARRA KAGOME

Desde el día en que regrese me sentí muy feliz , pues me reencontré con personas maravillosas y con grandes sorpresas , seshomaru dejo a rin en la aldea de la anciana kaede, kohaku y kirara andan combatiendo a los demonios y ayudando a las personas , miroku y sango se casaron y también tienen 2 gemelas y un niño y… pues yo me case con "mi" inuyasha y diariamente le ayudo a la anciana kaede en la aldea mejoro mis poderes espirituales , practico mis labores como sacerdotisa y con la ayudad de ella y jinenji soy mejor cada día … además en muchas ocasiones aldeanos de otras aldeas viene a pedirme que les ayude con algún espíritu que les invade. Inuyasha se molesta algunas veces por esto pero... creo que ya se acostumbró.

NARRA INUYASHA

"Siempre viví con la esperanza de que la volvería a ver... Kagome, aquel día creo que fue el más importante en mi vida… bueno sin contar el día que la conocí… recuerdo que en mi cabeza no pasaba otro pensamiento que no fuese ella, volverla a ver y volverla a tener a mi lado, estaba muy cociente de que estaría bien en su mundo y aunque me costaba aceptarlo la extrañaba más que a nada en este mundo"

Todo era paz y tranquilidad desde el regreso de kagome al fin todos estaban felices, hasta que un día…

Anciana kaede, buenos días –kagome

Buenos días pequeña y dime donde esta inuyasha– kaede

Me imagino que debe estar cazando algo para comer… pero si gusta puedo ayudarla - kagome

Gracias, ven ayúdame a recolectar algunas plantas medicinales- kaede

Si, por supuesto-kagome

Ambas sacerdotisas se avían alejado considerablemente de la aldea para recolectar algunas plantas que podrían ser útiles…

Ya falta poco para llegar – kaede – kagome, kagome que te ocurre

No se preocupe anciana kaede, solo eso y algo mareada está bien, lo que ocurre es que no desayune bien - kagome

Bueno pequeña, solo recogeremos unas pocas y regresamos –kaede

Si, muchas gracias - kagome

En eso ambas sacerdotisas regresaron a la aldea y justo cuando iban entrando a la casa de la anciana kaede, kagome sufre un leve mareo y se desmaya a causa de ello, por suerte en ese momento llega inuyasha y la sujeta para que no se lastime y en pocos minutos después kagome despierta.

Donde estoy – kagome – en eso ve unos ojos color ámbar que la observan con preocupación

No te preocupes te desmayaste, jak te dije que no salieras de la casa sin comer algo antes, ten come-inuyasha

Egg si lo siento por preocuparte inuyasha, y dime dónde... esta la anciana kaede

Umm salió a recoger un poco de agua al rio, no tarda en regresar- inuyasha

En eso llega miroku y le pide a inuyahsa que lo acompañe a una cercana aldea a realizar un exorcismo, aunque este se niega, kagome logra convencerlo y así ambos parten a aquella aldea , no sin antes decirle a sango que cuidara de kagome mientras ellos regresaban.

Oye, kagome – sango

Si, dime – kagome

Que fue lo que te ocurrió - pregunta dudosa

Ummm, no lo sé, cuando desperté inuyasha me dijo que me había desmayado cuando el llego y de allí no recuerdo nada mas-kagome

En eso llega la anciana kaede y le dice a kagome que posiblemente la causa de ese desmayo y esos constantes mareos es…


	2. Chapter 2 DESTINO

Que tonto eres miroku, de haber sabido que este sujeto era ten fácil, me hubiera quedado mejor cuidando a kagome- inuyahsa

Ya veo amigo mío, y dime como van las cosas ente ustedes-miroku

Uhhh la verdad no sé cómo decírselo a kagome, porque siempre que lo intento ay algo que lo impide – inuyasha

Ay muchacho deberías de hacerlo o si no alguien lo hará en tu lugar- miroku

Que insinúas miroku – inuyasha

Solo digo la verdad, la señorita kagome es muy bella y muy fuerte además según me conto sango en su época tenía muchos pretendientes o me equivoco – miroku

Bueno eso es verdad pero ella ahora está en esta época – dijo un orgulloso hanyoi

Te equivocas , sea donde sea , muchos hombres la querrán , sé muy bien lo que la señorita kagome siente por ti pero si tu no tratas de esa misma forma confesándose de una vez todo empeorara además nadie sabe lo pueda ocurrir ,pues el destino es muy incierto inuyasha – miroku

Si pero...- inuyahsa

Pero nada debes de hacerlo antes de que sea muy tarde-miroku

Y con esas palabras ambos se dirigieron a la aldea

Kagome es posible que tú estés embarazada y tienes un mes de embarazo – le dice kaede

La nombrada se quedó atónica unos minutos pero después la alegría la cubrió y salto a abrazar a sango y a derramar pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad

Felicidades kagome de seguro inuyasha se sentirá muy feliz por ello – sango

Kagome, cubrió su rostro con el flequillo, recordando que aún no había hablado mucho con inuyasha, desde lo ocurrido y no sabe cómo tomara el la noticia

En eso inuyasha entro a la casa de kaede y fue recibido por parte de la azabache con un fuerte abrazo e inuyasha no hizo más que corresponderle y preguntarle cual era el motivo de su alegría

Inuyasha yo... Tu estamos… - kagome

En ese momento todos lograron percibir una presencia maligna aún más poderosa que la de naraku lo que puso a todos muy alerta

Narra kagome

En eso escuchamos un terrible estruendo seguido de una fuerte presencia maligna, lo que nos alertó mucho, el primero en darse cuenta fue inuyasha y salió de inmediato, no sin antes decirme que hablaríamos después de que derrotáramos a ese sujeto que desprendía esa gran cantidad de energía maligna .

Así que tú eres inuyasha, el segundo hijo de inu-taisho lo supuse y esa debe ser la sacerdotisa que purificaba la shikon no Tama, yo soy shuroki y vengo a acabar con ustedes

Nos sé quién demonios eres tú, tampoco me interesa a que has venido lo único que sé es que acabare contigo – inuyahsa

En ese preciso momento shuroki lanza una energía muy parecida a un meido, la cual hizo que inuyahsa fuese transportado al otro mundo

No inuyasha nooo – sollozo kagome

Jajaja, sacerdotisa después acabare contigo pero por ahora quiero ver como vives sin tu hanyoi – shuroki- y con esto desapareció

Kagome no savia que hacer lloraba, con desesperación, pues le habían arrebatado lo más importante para ella y no savia que sería su vida de ahora en adelante sin él, sin su amado inuyasha

Donde estoy –inuyasha

En eso el hanyoi, observo una niebla espesa y tras ella se encontraba una persona muy conocida para el

Pero eres si tú… kikyo


	3. Chapter 3 REENCUENTRO

En eso se encontraba la azabache sobre kirara, junto a sango quienes se dirigían con totosai, para buscar a la pulga mioga.

Flash back

Kagome, kagome por favor sé que es muy doloroso pero por favor no te preocupes ni te pongas así, ten en cuenta que eso le podría hacer mucho mal al bebe- sango

Si lo sé... Pero – kagome

No se preocupe, señorita kagome, de seguro encontraremos una solución a ello – miroku

Si monje miroku, pero simplemente no puedo – dijo esto sollozando

Kagome, que te parece si vamos con la pulga mioga, y le contamos lo ocurrido, posiblemente él sepa algo de esto –sango

Si, aunque nos tardaremos mucho en ello, además no sabemos por lo que esta pasando inuyasha – kagome

No te preocupes, descansemos por hoy, kohaku vendrá mañana a visitarnos y podremos ir en kirara – sango

Muchas gracias sango, eres la mejor amiga que tengo – kagome

De nada, por ahora vamos a cenar y descansar ya que mañana será un largo día, miroku y kohaku se quedaran con los niños y yo te acompañare- sango

Fin del flash back

En eso aquellas jóvenes llegan a su destino y narran lo sucedido

Ya veo, así que shuroki regreso – totosai

Así es ya me lo esperaba- mioga - pero no creía que fuese tan pronto, además el amo inuyasha no se encontraba informado aun de ello

A que se refieren con eso – responde preocupada kagome

Hace mucho tiempo el gran inu-taisho lucho contra una diversa familia de demonios, era una de las más poderosas, el líder de esta se enfrentó al amo inu-taisho y fue derrotado por este , según recuerdo todos los integrantes de esta poderosa familia fallecieron en aquella batalla pero...- mioga

Así es mioga, después de la muerte de el inu general, shuroki, se presentó ante seshomaru, reclamando la muerte de su familia, pero este, tuvo que retirarse pues el poder de seshomaru era superior al suyo – totosai – aun así al pasar los años según pienso su nivel ha aumentado mucho, y en estas circunstancias lo más conveniente será liberar de aquel mundo a inuyasha lo más posible.

Aquel mundo- kagome

Si déjame explicarte – mioga

Kikyo eres tú, no puede ser pero… - inuyasha

Así es inuyahsa soy yo, en estos momentos te encuentras en el camino al otro mundo, el meido que utilizaron para enviarte aquí es muy parecido al tuyo a excepción de que el tuyo envía a sus víctimas rumbo al infierno y este al otro mundo.

Pero no puedo yo "kagome" pensó –inuyasha

Lo sé, pero no te preocupes hay una forma de regresar aunque es muy arriesgada – kikyo

Lo hare, pero tu iras conmigo tu mereces vivir la vida q te fue arrebatada hace mucho tiempo –inuyasha

Está bien- kikyo

Y con estas palabras emprendieron aquel viaje

Aww, con que está allí – kagome – pero como lograremos salvarlo

Según leyendas existe una entrada secreta que comunica este mundo con el otro... – totosai

Es la que tratamos de utilizar para entrar en aquella ocasión a la tumba del padre de inuyahsa - sango

Te equivocas, existen 2 entradas, la primera es por la que ustedes ase tiempo intentaron cruzar , pero no lo lograron pues por allí solo podían cruzar seres que no eran de este mundo, pero la segunda no es para viajar allí , es un portal para que los seres que residen allí puedan volver a este mundo , pero… - mioga


	4. Chapter 4 BUSQUEDA

Te equivocas, existen 2 entradas, la primera es por la que ustedes ase tiempo intentaron cruzar , pero no lo lograron pues por allí solo podían cruzar seres que no eran de este mundo, pero la segunda no es para viajar allí , es un portal para que los seres que residen allí puedan volver a este mundo , pero… - mioga

Que ocurre anciano mioga – kagome

Para ello se necesita de una gran fuente de poder espiritual para poder abrirla, es por eso que hasta ahora ningún ser ha podido cruzar por ella

No, no puede ser inuyahsa no puede... – kagome sollozando

Aunque existe una alternativa – anciano mioga – kagome me he enterado que has estado entrenando mucho tu poder espiritual, puede sernos muy útil para esta misión

De verdad, si es así are mi mayor esfuerzo - kagome – "haré todo lo posible por volverte a ver, inuyasha"- pensó esto último la azabache.

"Para poder regresar al mundo de los vivos debemos emprender un largo y peligroso viaje" pensó kikyo - Inuyasha puedo preguntarte algo

Uhh si dime – inuyasha

Estoy consciente de que estas ahora con mi reencarnación pero, inuyasha tú, que sientes por mí – pregunto decidida

Bueno yo... Estoy con kagome…pero – inuyasha tartamudeando

Si es así, porque me ayudas, porque no te marchas de una vez – kikyo sollozando

No kikyo no te pongas así – y sin pensarlo la abrazo

Inu…ya...Sha – kikyo

Es verdad estoy con kagome, pero aun así no puedo abandonarte, tú fuiste alguien muy importante para mí y por eso... – inuyasha

En ese momento kikyo le sello los labios con un rápido y pequeño beso, que dejo a inuyasha congelado

Está bien… vamos – kikyo

El recorrido hacia aquella cueva, fue muy largo, las jóvenes en compañía de kirara, shipoo y la cobarde pulga se adentraron a las profundidades de un áspero y profundo bosque en busca de una pista que las dirigiera a aquel sitio.

Su búsqueda fue muy complicada, pues en todo el camino, debían de enfrentarse a gran cantidad de yokais que merodeaban en la zona.

Esto me recuerda mucho a los viejos tiempos, o no kagome -sango

Es verdad, pero esta vez, ni miroku e inuyasha se encuentran- kagome

Ya había transcurrido 1 mes desde que emprendieron el viaje en busca de la entrada, pues no sabían exactamente la ubicación de esta , totosai viajo a la aldea de la anciana kaede a explicarles los sucedido , mientras el resto se encontraba cada vez más cerca de la entrada.

Mientras en otro lugar, se encontraban inuyahsa y kikyo, a muy escaso camino de llegar, kikyo le explico a inuyasha que se necesitaría una gran cantidad de poder espiritual para poder cruzar y que ella se aria cargo de todo, por ello él se encargaba únicamente de protegerla.

Kagome, kagome, - mioga

Q ocurre- respondió la azabache

Estamos cerca mire – mioga

Se podía observar a escasa vista una gran entrada de piedra, en la cima de una gigantesca montaña, de inmediato acudieron al sitio.

Kirara intento volar asía la cima de esta , pero no logro hacerlo pues un campo de energía que yacía allí , los arrojo de inmediato al pie de la montaña , entonces decidieron partir a su destino , avanzando desde aquel sitio , aunque esto fuese muy riesgoso.

Iban aproximándose a su destino cuando una gran barrera lo rodeaba y no pudieron seguir avanzando.

Kagome , usted es la única que puede ir hasta allí por su gran poder , lo único que debe hacer es llegar a la entrada y concentrarse en una pequeña roca que se encuentra a unos cuantos metros de esta e impulsar todo su poder para que se abra, seguidamente frente al amo inuyasha aparecerá una diminuta luz que lo guiara asta usted para que pueda cruzar el portal, debe tener mucho cuidado , pues entre más se aproxime a la cima ,más peligroso será el camino , solamente debe confiar en sus fuerzas y en cumplir su objetivo , el portal no estará abierto mucho tiempo y entre más tiempo transcurra , más se ira debilitando su poder , por ello creo que el amo inuyasha conociéndolo muy bien debe estar buscando una manera de salir de allí - concluyo la pulga mioga

Si, está bien, are mi mayor esfuerzo – kagome

Aww y una vez que la entrada se cierra, el campo se desvanecerá por un tiempo y aprovecharemos ello para seguirte kagome – mioga

Con esto la azabache emprendió su ardua búsqueda, para encontrar a su amado inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 5 VOLVERTE A VER

Inuyasha es aquí, mira este es el portal del que te hable, con el podemos regresar – kikyo

Si – inuyasha

En eso un gran yokai de las profundidades, se aproximó a ellos y los ataco, inuyahsa actúa más rápido y logro lanzar su ataque para desviar el golpe

Kikyo, apresúrate e intenta abrir la puerta, mientras yo me encargo de destruirlo – inuyasha

Sí, eso hare – kikyo

Mientras aquel hanyoi, se esforzaba al máximo para derrotar a aquella bestia, los esfuerzos de kikyo, fueron en vano, pues por mas que se esforzara no era suficiente poder para abrirla, esta se encontraba apunto de rendirse, cundo una pequeña luz ilumino la entrada y esta se abrió y así visualizar el otro mundo y mientras esto ocurría el yokai fue destruido por el meido zangetsuha de inuyasha.

Apresúrate inuyasha – kikyo

Y con ello saltaron al interior del portal

Creo que según totosai debo de presionar esta roca e impulsar mi poder, pero cada vez que lo hago me debilito mas – kagome – no debo de hacerlo, lo are por ti, inuyasha pues, sé que tu arias lo mismo por mí.

En eso la entrada se ilumino y kagome cayó débilmente al suelo, pero con la satisfacción de haberlo logrado.

Lo lograste kikyo - inuyasha

Egg si "esto debe ser obra de kagome, nadie más pudo abrir la entrada más que ella", "seguramente debe estar tras alguno de estos arbustos oculta, como siempre lo hace" pensó kikyo

En eso está impulsivamente se lanzó a los brazos de inuyasha

Por favor inuyasha bésame, aunque sea por última vez hazlo, quiero recordar este beso por siempre – kikyo sollozando

Qué, pero yo. No... - inuyahsa

En eso kikyo se lanzó y atrapo los labios de inuyasha con los suyos y este no hizo más que quedarse petrificado por aquel acto, sin percatarse de que alguien muy importante, con poca energía siquiera para mantenerse en pie, los observaba con el corazón roto y lágrimas queriendo salir y sin pensarlo, con sus últimas energías abandono el lugar, sin importar si se caía y se lastimaba.

Por qué inuyasha, después de todo tú la sigues amando – kagome

En eso un yokai que merodeaba en la zona, ataco a una dolida kagome que a causa del llanto, no se percató de él y fue gravemente herida y lanzada hacia un árbol que residía allí.

Kikyo… pero que… hiciste – inuyahsa

Solo te demuestro lo que siento, inuyasha yo... – kikyo

En eso el hanyoi, logro percibir 2 olores que detestaba tanto y sin pensarlo acudió de inmediato a la persona que liberaba aquellas esencias, las cuales eran las lágrimas y la sangre de kagome

Al llegar se encontró con una escena que le partió el corazón, el verla, a ella, su kagome ensangrentada y siendo apresada

Noooo…. Kagome – dijo sollozando

Pues esto era lo que el menos deseaba en este mundo, verla así de esa manera y sin pensarlo empuña a tessaiga y logra destruir fácilmente al yokai y acude inmediatamente al sitio donde reside, herida la sacerdotisa.

Kagome, porque, resiste por favor – inuyasha

Inu...Ya...Sha – dice débilmente la azabache

Kagome no te preocupes, todo estará bien yo... –inuyasha

Porque – dijo llorando – porque me hiciste eso inuyasha yo creía en ti, fui muy ingenua al pensar que algún día llegarías a quererme tan siquiera un poco, tu nunca dejaras de amarla verdad.

Kago... yo... tú viste lo que paso – inuyasha asustado y con los ojos con lágrimas que se avecinaban en salir

Así es, fui muy tonta al pensar que podría tener, tan siquiera un poco de espacio para mí en tú corazón, rompiste tu promesa

Te equivocas - dijo sollozando- déjame explicarte

Ya cállate, no tienes ningún derecho, me abandonaste, la preferiste a ella como siempre lo hacías desde que nos conocimos, porque yo... Yoo no soy nada para ti, solamente soy una chica que viajo a un pasado con la intensión de volver a ver a la persona que más ama y sin embargo, esa persona no la aprecia y la abandona –kagome llorando

No kagome, eso no es cierto- inuyasha llorando

Cállate, no sabes cuanto te detesto por ello ya márchate con ella y déjame morir, como tanto lo deseas – concluyo la azabache desmayándose al instante

En eso llegaron Kikyo quien persiguió a inuyasha y los observaba apoyada en un árbol y sango junto a shipoo y la pulga mioga, sobre kirara ya que el campo se desvaneció , al principio se sorprendieron de ver a kikyo pero luego lo olvidaron y fueron junto a kagome quien se encontraba en los brazos de inuyasha

Que ocurrió inuyasha porque kagome... – sango sollozando

Inuyahsa no respondió solo se limitó a dirigirse a la aldea los más pronto posible, para corroborarse de que kagome estuviese bien.

Sango quiso hacer lo mismo, pero no sin antes llamar a kikyo para que subiera en kirara, pues en su interior se encontraba preocupada por kagome, pero tampoco podría dejarla allí a su suerte.

Inuyasha se dirigió a la aldea más cercana y llevo a kagome para que la curaran allí.


	6. Chapter 6 DESPIERTA

Una vez en la aldea, sango junto algunas aldeanas, se encargaron de curar y tratar algunas de las múltiples heridas de kagome, pues acordaron tratarlas un tiempo y después dirigirse con la anciana kaede para que le aplicara unas hierbas especiales de curación.

Y eso hicieron estuvieron 3 días completos en aquella pequeña aldea y después se dispusieron a regresar a casa.

No te preocupes, estará bien, inuyasha-anciana kaede

Si pero...-inuyasha

Flash back

En eso regresaron a la aldea y todos los recibieron ,muy tristes y sorprendidos al ver a kikyo viva , sobre todo kaede , que pensó que era una ilusión pero , después de contarle todo , mientras curaba a kagome , se tranquilizó y comprendió todo , a excepción de el por qué kagome esta así e inuyasha no había hecho nada

Fin del flash back

Que ocurrió inuyasha – kaede

Es mi culpa, yo la abandone, no merezco su perdón – inuyasha

A que te refieres, tranquilízate por favor y explícamelo todo con más tranquilidad – kaede

Ella nos vio... y después se alejó de la zona muy triste y fue atacada mientras yo estaba con kikyo.

Ya veo-kaede

Habían pasado exactamente 6 días y kagome no se recuperaba y lo peor era que no despertaba , inuyasha siempre estuvo con ella y nunca se separó de su lado , pero aun así se sintió la persona más miserable del mundo , por ver echo lo que hizo.

Kagome, lo se esto es mi culpa estuve a punto de perderte nuevamente, pero por favor despierta – inuyasha sollozando y agarrándole fuertemente la mano

En ese instante siente un pequeño agarrón en su mano y se percata que kagome estaba despertando.

Inu… –kagome despertando

Uhh… Kagome, estas bien, déjame ayudarte-inuyasha

Suéltame, no te preocupes por mí, ya márchate – kagome con los ojos llorosos

Pero kagome yo – inuyasha dolido

En ese momento kagome no hace otra cosa que voltearse y darle la espalda a inuyasha, para que este no la viera mientras lloraba, pero esto fue en vano, pues el hanyoi logro percibir aquel olor de sal y agua… estuvieron así por unos instantes hasta que la anciana kaede entro a la cabaña y decidió interrumpir ese ambiente tan tenso q se estaba llevando a cabo, así que le pidió amablemente a inuyasha que saliera y dejara a la azabache descansar un poco y así lo hizo este.

Kagome, pequeña, por favor no te pongas así, esto podría hacerte muy mal en tu estado – kaede

Lo se anciana kaede, pero no puedo esto es muy doloroso –kagome sollozando

No hija, para todo debe haber una explicación deberías hablar con inuyasha para que aclaren este malentendido –kaede

Lo sé, pero Kikyo está aquí y siempre es lo mismo cuando ella esta, nunca va a cambiar, además él siempre la querrá – kagome

Pero pequeña, no todo está perdido, ustedes están esperando un hermoso regalo, estoy segura de que todo se solucionara – kaede

"es verdad pero" –pensó kagome

Flash back

"han pasado varios meses desde que regrese al lado de inuyasha y desde que regrese siempre ha estado muy atento con migo, pero"– pensó kagome

Kagome, que haces aquí, te dije que no te alejaras mucho de la aldea y menos sin tu arco y flechas –dijo tranquilamente inuyasha

Lo sé pero, me distraje y no me di cuenta hasta donde había avanzado – kagome

Jak, tonta ven regresemos a casa – inuyasha

Egggg, si – kagome

En ese momento vieron a un anciano que se encontraba herido y acudieron de inmediato en su ayuda.

Señor se encuentra bien – kagome

Si, gracias, pero tú debes ser la sacerdotisa de esta aldea verdad mi nombre es yuroichy - yuroichy

Sí señor, mi nombre es kagome y él es, inuyasha - kagome

Gracias a kami te encontré, por favor necesito de su ayuda, en la aldea en donde vivo hay un gran yokai que ataca a las personas y no sabemos cómo destruirlo – yuroichy – por favor sacerdotisa ayúdanos

Egg por supuesto, verdad inuyasha – kagome

Jak, as lo que quieras

"nunca va a cambiar" – pensó la azabache

Se dirigieron inmediatamente a la aldea no sin antes dejar a aquel anciano a cuidados de kaede y preguntarle la ruta a seguir

Oye, inuyasha, creo que deberíamos de esperar y planear como lo atacaremos – kagome

Jak, no seas tonta yo acabare con el fácilmente – inuyasha

Está bien, confió en ti – kagome

Jak – inuyasha sonrojado

Al llegar a las afueras de la aldea, hallaron aquel yokai que amenazaba a los aldeanos y para su sorpresa no se trataba de uno muy poderoso pero…

Cuidado inuyasha- kagome

Jak, no te preocupes lo…- inuyasha

En eso aquel yokai, logro crear una ilusión en la cual inuyasha cayo fácilmente y mientras esto ocurría, aprovecho para herir a kagome quien uso todo lo que tenía para liberar a inuyasha de la ilusión y no s percato de lo que le esperaba.

Inu...ya. - Kagome

Kagomee, nooo, meido zangetsuha – inuyasha

Inuyasha logro escapar de la ilusión con la ayuda de kagome y acudió inmediatamente junto a la azabache que se encontraba herida y la llevo de inmediato a una pequeña cueva que se encontraba cerca de aquel sitio.

Kagome, estas bien – inuyasha preocupado

Aww sí, pero que fue lo que paso – inuyasha

Mientras luchábamos con el yokai, el logro herirte y te desmayaste – inuyasha

Awww ya veo, pero inuyasha tú estás bien – kagome

Si no te preocupes, esto no es nada – inuyasha

La azabaches se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva y para su sorpresa ya había oscurecido

Inuyasha, dime acamparemos aquí esta noche verdad – kagome

Aww si, como quieras – dijo inuyasha, mientras encendía una pequeña fogata y apoyaba a colmillo de acero en una de las esquinas de la cueva

En ese instante, comenzó una pequeña tormenta e inuyasha le entrego a kagome su haori para que no se resfriara

Oye, inuyasha estas despierto verdad – kagome

Aja, que quieres – inuyasha

Bueno solo me preguntaba qué bueno, pues, después de todo – tartamudeaba kagome

Agg habla claro – inuyahsa

Bueno es solo que yo, bueno ya sabes quisiera saber si tu – kagome sonrojada

Aww que quieres – inuyasha hartándose por la situación

Nada, olvídalo – dijo kagome y se recostó en los brazos de inuyasha

En eso la azabache logro sentir que inuyasha estaba algo incómodo con la situación y se alejó de ella, lo que hizo que esta lo malentendiera.

Que te ocurre - kagome

No es nada, duérmete - inuyasha

En eso recordó, que sango le había contado, que todos los yokais, en una época especial del año, tenían la necesidad de buscar pareja para el apareamiento y supuso de inmediato que estaban en esa fecha, así que se acercó a inuyasha.

Inuyasha yo sé lo que te ocurre, no temas dime por favor, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo si es contigo porque yo… – kagome

…. – inuyasha no respondió

Así que era eso, olvídalo no quise incomodarte, lo siento – respondió la azabache tristemente

En eso el hanyoi se acercó y sello sus labios con un tierno y cálido beso, el cual fue inmediatamente correspondido por esta y en ese momento se entregaron en cuerpo y alma para sellar todos lo que sentían.

Al día siguiente, kagome despertó y se entristeció de no encontrar a inuyasha cerca, así que se vistió y Salió de la cueva dispuesta a buscarlo y lo encontró en un rio cercano y acudió a él.

Inuyasha que ocurre porque te fuiste – kagome

Lo siento – inuyahsa con el flequillo bajo

Qué, pero de que hablas – kagome

Perdóname, no quise herirte – inuyasha

Pero que dices, yo... – kagome

En ese instante la azabache sintió una punzada en su hombro y al ver tenia marcas de garras y uno que otro rasguño en su cuerpo, ya que la noche anterior inconscientemente inuyasha, se transformó en yokai y no supo controlar muy bien sus impulsos , lo que lo llevo a herirla levemente .

Fin del flash back

"Desde aquel día inuyasha no volvió a ser el mismo, se sintió muy mal por ello y trate de explicarle muy bien todo y que no me arrepentía de nada y bueno todo siguió normal, aunque lo que más me dolió fue que a pesar de todo, él nunca fue capaz de decirme si quiera un te quiero" recordó tristemente la azabache


	7. Chapter 7 DESPEDIDA

"Ya paso un día desde que kagome despertó y aun así" – pensó inuyasha

La azabache se encontraba en la cabaña de la anciana quien había salido, junto con rin a recolectar algunas plantas medicinales y en eso entro la persona a quien menos esperaba ver

Que haces aquí – kagome

Que ocurre no te agrada mi visita – kikyo

No es solo, que – kagome

Solo vengo a darte algo niña – kikyo y le entrego un frasco a kagome

Que es esto – pregunto curiosa la azabache

Es una posición para ocultar los olores, sé muy bien lo que quieres y también me entere que no puedes regresar a tu mundo así que creo que es lo mejor para todos – kikyo

Que pretendes kikyo – pregunto decidida

Dime, estas feliz así, a pesar de que estas con el eres feliz? , digo tener a tu hijo y decirle que su padre ama a otra mujer y que estuvo a punto de morir por que su padre los abandono – kikyo

Lo sé pero, no puedo hacerle esto a inuyasha el no – kagome

El no que, eres estúpida o que, por que no eres consciente de lo que ocurre, él no te ama o alguna vez te lo dijo, él siempre te vio como la segunda obsion, tu eres un reflejo mío, eso es lo que él ve en ti, porque no lo entiendes y te vas de nuestras vidas de una maldita vez – kikyo

La azabache no hizo más que acceder y en ese instante kikyo salió de la cabaña, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No… inuyasha no tú, no creí que me querías, pienso que lo mejor será marcharme de aquí, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz - dijo kagome sollozando

Kagome, donde estas por favor – angustiada sango

Pues lo único que encontró fue una pequeña carta que escribió la azabache antes de partir, con unas hojas y un pequeño plumón que quedo entre las cosas que ella había traído de su época.

La exterminadora no lo pensó y se dirigió a casa, para que miroku le explicara el contenido de la carta, pues solo monjes y algunas sacerdotisas leían y escribían correctamente en aquella época.

Miroku que dice – sango angustiado

Bueno… - miroku

"sango si estás leyendo esto ya debo de estar muy lejos de la aldea, lo siento mucho pero tuve que hacerlo pues me entere que no soy necesaria en ese sitio , además kikyo regreso y ella será la encargada de esa aldea , muchas cosas ocurrieron y son muy difíciles de afrontar para mí , no fui capaz de despedirme de ustedes pues partí lo antes posible , no se preocupen estaré bien, junto a mi hijo , saldremos adelante , no hay muchas cosas que puedo revelarles , pero si quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho tu eres muy especial para mí , eres mi hermana y encontraste a una persona maravillosa , para que te acompañe por el resto de tu vida, también tienes unos hijos sorprendentes, lo que más quiero es que no volvamos a ver y creo que si la vida lo permite lo haremos ,aunque por ahora no creo que sea posible , por favor se muy feliz hermana mía , te quiero y no sé cómo agradecerte lo mucho que isiste por mi pues siempre me apoyaste a pesar de todo , te pido por favor no le cuentes a inuyasha sobre él bebe y mucho menos la existencia de esta carta , te pido que le digas a shipoo por favor que lo quiero mucho y que siempre lo voy a recordar y a miroku que siempre lo vi como un hermano mayo por sus consejos gracias y espero sean muy felices…. Con amor kagome"

Nooo. Nooo kagome por favor, esto no es cierto – dijo sango llorando desesperadamente

Sango, cálmate por favor sé que es difícil, pero debemos afrontarlo y rezar por que la señorita y su bebe estén bien – miroku

Está bien "estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver... Hermana" pensó la exterminadora


	8. Chapter 8 PADRE

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que kagome abandono la aldea e inuyasha no savia que a ser pues perdió lo más importante para él, además sango le dijo que ella posiblemente había tomado una poción especial para desaparecer su olor para no ser rastreada.

Inuyasha constantemente abandonaba la aldea para buscarla pero todo era en vano pues kagome no regresaba.

En un sitio no muy lejano se encontraba la sacerdotisa muy famosa por sus grandes hazañas y poderes en compañía de una joven sacerdotisa quien era la hija de un poderoso y ya fallecido monje.

"Ya han pasado 4 meses y no he podido verte inuyasha"- pensó kagome

Kagome, kagome estás ahí- sakura

Si dime – kagome

Es solo que creo que deberías descansar, tu embarazo está muy adelantado y pronto nacerá él bebe – sakura

Pero que dices si solo tengo 6 meses

En serio no lo savias, mira, los bebes yokai o hanyoi en tu caso solo demoran en nacer 6 meses, es por eso que te lo digo – sakura

Aww ya veo, con que eso era – kagome

Flask back

Se encontraba kagome por los prados de una aldea recordando su pasado, cuando a lo lejos escucho unos gritos que la alertaron y acudió de inmediato a ayudar, para su sorpresa, se trataba de una joven que estaba siendo atacada por unos yokais y kagome sin pensarlo con una de sus flechas acabo fácilmente con estos.

Eegg gracias por ayudarme, mi nombre es sakura – sakura

No te preocupes pequeña– kagome- y dime que hacías solo por este peligroso sector.

Lo que ocurre es que me dirijo desde mi casa, asía una aldea en la cual habita, una sacerdotisa muy poderosa que puede ayudar a curar a mi padre-sakura

Ya veo, pero esto es muy peligroso si vas tu sola –kagome

Bueno la verdad es que escape de casa para buscarla por mi propia cuenta, pues según rumores, la sacerdotisa kagome es muy poderosa –sakura

Que dices- kagome sorprendida

Si, la conoces – sakura

Por supuesto ese es mi nombre – kagome sonriéndole

En serio, gracias a kami, pero por favor ayúdalo – sakura

Por supuesto vamos – kagome

En eso ambas se dirigieron a la aldea, para ayudar aquel anciano señorita sakura que bueno que se encuentre bien –ayudante 1

Si el señor monzoku desea verla – ayudante 2

No se preocupen, estoy bien – sakura – ven kagome por favor

Egg si – kagome

Hija que bueno que te encuentras bien – monzoku

Papa gracias a kami estas bien, mira hay alguien quien puede ayudarte – sakura mirando asia kagome quien se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación

Por kamii , MISUKI eres tu hija - monzoku

Se equivoca señor mi nombre es kagome y soy una sacerdotisa y vengo a ayudarlo –kagome

Padre pero que dices quien es misuki? – sakura

Sakura, hay algo que tengo que decirte pequeña, antes de partir al otro mundo – monzoku

Pero que dice señor, usted no puede, are todo por ayudarlo – kagome

No eso es posible, contra la edad no se puede luchar, eso es algo imposible – monzoku

Pero padre que dices por favor – sakura

Sakura, escúchame y por favor tómalo con calma, tú no eres mi única hija, antes de que nacieras tuve otra pequeña, su nombre era misuki – monzoku

Pero… eso es... Yo tenía – sakura

Así es ella era una pequeña muy especial, siempre decía que deseaba ser una sacerdotisa y así lo hizo, se convirtió en una excelente arquera y además tenía poderes espirituales; era una joven muy alegre y de corazón puro, cuando su madre quedo embarazada otra vez, ella era la más feliz de tener una hermana como tú, era una gran niña – monzoku llorando

Papa, cálmate por favor- sakura

No hija, déjame, como decía era muy feliz al saber que sería hermana, pues siempre lo deseo, siempre estuvo al pendiente tuyo, mi pequeña, lo malo es que ella era muy buscada por todos los yokais, para asesinarla y robar aquella joya , pues al igual que la perla de shikon, puede cumplir cualquier deseo, pero la única diferencia era que para concederlo ambos responsables deberían de tener el mismo deseo en común

-Monsoku

La perla de shikon – kagome

La conoces – monzoku

Así es, yo fue quien la purifico para que desapareciera de este mundo – kagome

Aww ya veo, con que era cierto aquel rumor de que fue purificada –monzoku

Así es – kagome

Bueno, como decía un poderoso ser llamado shuroki fue el causante de la muerte de misuki… aquel poderoso ser intento apoderarse de la joya, aunque no lo logro pues misuki antes de morir logro purificarla junto con ella – monzoku

Pero y que ocurrió con mi hermana, por que murió – misuki

El día en que tu naciste , tu hermana te entrego aquella perla , para que el día en que encontrases el verdadero amor , se te cumpliera tu mayor deseo – monzoku – shuroki se enteró de la existencia de esta y acudió de inmediato a por ella , tu hermana te quería demasiado e hizo todo lo posible por protegerte – monzoku llorando

Entonces es mi culpa – misuki llorando

No mi pequeña, ella así lo quiso, no te culpes, de seguro está muy feliz por su decisión, hija recuerda que yo también te quiero y te querré por siempre, aunque - monzoku

Si papa, pero que ocurre – misuki

Hay otra cosa importante, lo que ocurre es… kagome verdad –monzoku

Si señor que ocurre – kagome

Tu bebe es alguien muy especial, dime tú de dónde eres – monzoku

Bueno… yo – kagome

No te preocupes dime con toda confianza

Y en eso kagome le conto todo lo que ella había pasado y sobre su vida en aquel mundo

Ya veo, kagome solo te digo que cuides mucho a ese bebe, pues grandes peligros asecharan para encontrarlos, pues, así como tú eres la reencarnación de aquella sacerdotisa, tu hijo también lo será, por favor cuida a sakura y sobre todo a… MISUKI – concluyo monsoku para caer en un sueño eterno

Papa no, papa por favor despierta, papa – sakura llorando

Señor monzoku, por favor, despierte – kagome sollozando

Fin Del Flask back


	9. Chapter 9 MISUKI

"Hasta el día de hoy no lo había pensado, pero, que sería de la vida de los demás. Uhhh, falta muy poco para estés conmigo mi pequeña misuki" – pensó la azabache

Kagome, kagome- sakura

Si dime, que ocurre – kagome

Es solo, que, no se crees que se trate de mi hermana – sakura

Así es, tu padre nos los dijo aquel, día y estoy más que segura de ello – kagome

Sí, eso espero – sakura

Ajkk – kagome

Que ocurre – kagome

Creo que es el momento de averiguarlo – dijo la azabache mientras se recostaba y así soportar los dolores del parto

Habían transcurrido varias horas desde que la azabache entro en labor de parto y aun así no había resultado en ello

No te preocupes kagome, todo estará bien - Sakura

Si… pero – kagome

Vamos señora kagome, falta poco – aldeana

Era un hermoso atardecer que culminaba, para dar paso a una brillante y áspera luna nueva, mientras en aquella aldea, se lograba escuchar el llanto una pequeña con rasgos de yokai.

Felicidades, kagome mira – sakura

Sí, es hermosa – kagome

Era una pequeña de cabellos plateados con líneas negras y unas pequeñas orejas negras que sobresalían, además de pequeñas garras y colmillos que se avecinaban, sus ojos eran de color miel.

"es muy parecida a él" – pensó la azabache

En un sitio no muy lejano se encontraba un inuyasha humano, absuelto en sus pensamientos, mientras una gran sonrisa y satisfacción lo ilumino, sintió la mayor emoción en su corazón.

Pero que… - inuyasha

Que ocurre inuyasha – kaede

Egg no es nada – inuyasha

"Hoy se cumplen 6 meses, ya debe haber nacido"-pensó kaede

"Kagome, donde estas" – pensó inuyasha

Mientras tanto en las afueras de aquel sitio…

Que ocurre padre– shin

Nació – shuroki

Acaso es ella – shin

Así es, misuki – shuroki

Ya habían transcurrido algunos días desde el nacimiento de misuki, era una inu-hanyoi muy particular, era muy alegre y siempre mantenía esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Mi padre estaría muy feliz de haberla conocido – sakura

Así es, además es muy parecida a su hija – kagome

Así es, mi padre, tenía razón es la reencarnación de mi hermana, aunque esta es una hanyoi – sakura

Así es, lo heredo de su padre – kagome con tristeza

Pero dime, kagome aún no me has contado sobre el – sakura

Es una larga historia, aunque… - kagome

En ese momento la sacerdotisa logro sentir una poderosa energía maligna, que se avecinaba y le entrego la bebe a sakura y tomo su arco y flechas para prepararse de lo que se avecinaba.

Quien eres, y que quieres - kagome

Mi nombre es akano y soy un enviado del señor shuroki, y mi misión es la joya – akano

Que, no sé a qué te refieres – kagome

No te agás sacerdotisa, esa hanyoi tiene en su interior la joya, puedo percibirla – akano

Queee, pero eso es… - kagome

Con que no lo savias jajaj – akano

"es verdad, misuki es como yo, ambas somos reencarnaciones y al nacer también procreamos nuevamente la perla, y en su caso aquella joya" – pensó la azabache

En ese momento akano ataco a kagome, quien respondió con un campo de energía y le lanzo una poderosa fleca purificadora la cual hirió gravemente a akano

"No es tan difícil de vencer" – pensó la azabache

"Tonta" – pensó akano

En ese momento la sacerdotisa fue rodeada por un poderoso miasma el cual le impido la visión, y mientras ella intentaba salir de este, akago se dirigió a sakura para poder obtener a misuki.

Señora kagome ayúdenos - sakura

Noo… misuki – grito kagome

Justo en aquel instante, akano es atacado por un Kusarigama el cual logra cortarlo en 2 y acabar con él.

Gracias por ayudarnos – sakura

No te preocupes, estoy para ayudar – kohaku

Kohaku, eres tu – kagome

Señora kagome, pero es usted – kohaku

Así es, muchas gracias por salvarlas – kagome

No se preocupes, estoy para ayudar-kohaku

Por cierto ella es, sakura – kagome

Aww ya veo mucho gusto – kohaku

Si, el gusto es mío – sakura

Pero si es, kirara que sorpresa – kagome

Así es, pero señora kagome porque desapareció así de la aldea, no tiene idea lo mal que lo ha pasado mi hermana desde que usted partió – kohaku

Si lo sé, pero no tuve otra opción – kagome

Si, se lo que ocurrió, pero creo que lo mejor es que hable con mi hermana, por favor, ella estará más tranquila así – kohaku

No puedo, kohaku ya que si regreso... – kagome

Si lo sé, pero si gusta puedo traerla aquí, ella estará muy feliz de verla – kohaku

Enserio muchas gracias, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco – kagome

Si, entonces en unos días vendremos - kohaku

Si, gracias por todo – kagome

Y con eso, kohaku y kirara, volaron hacia la aldea de la anciana kaede


	10. CAP 10 SECRETOS

CAP. 10 SECRETOS

Hermana, hermana – kohaku

Kohaku, pero que ocurre - sango

Ven, tengo algo que mostrarte es muy importante – kohaku

Pero mira estoy algo ocupada, miroku salió y tengo q cuidar a los pequeños – sango

No te preocupes, yo lo are, pero tú tienes que ir, alguien desea verte y kirara te llevara – kohaku

Está bien, pero enserio podrás con todo – sango

Si no te preocupes hermana todo estará bien – kohaku

En eso la exterminadora, partió en kirara hacia la aldea donde residía kagome.

Kagome mira es kirara y viene alguien con ella – sakura

Así es, "sango" – pensó la azabache

Pero, es un templo – sango

Buenos días, señora sango – sakura

Buenos días, dime tu eres la sacerdotisa de este templo – sango

Bueno yo soy una principiante aun pero, siga por favor – sakura

Egg si pero… - sango

Venga conmigo hay alguien quien quiere verla –sakura

Sango acompañada de kirara y sakura se dirigieron al templo y la exterminadora se sorprendió mucho al ver a la personas que se encontraba allí.

Pero si eres… - sango atónico

Así es, sango – kagome

Kagome, que gusto volver a verte – dijo esto mientras corrió a abrazarla

Así es, te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver – dijo kagome correspondiendo al abrazo

En ese momento la exterminadora, recordó algo y pregunto

Pero, eso significa que ya… - sango

Así es ella, ya nació – kagome

Pu..Puedo verla – sango alegre

Por supuesto – kagome

En eso sakura se acercó con un pequeño montón en sus brazos y se lo entregó a la exterminadora.

Pero es hermosa, kagome felicidades, como se llama– sango

Gracias sango, su nombre es misuki- kagome

Aunque ella es… - sango

Sí, es muy parecida a el – kagome triste

Kagome – sango

Si, dime – kagome

No has pensado, no se hablar con inuyasha – sango

No lo sé, pero creo que es mejor así – kagome

Te equivocas, él ha estado muy mal desde que desapareciste, casi ni se alimenta y raramente logramos percibirlo, sale muy de seguido solo para buscarte y nunca pierde las esperanzas de encontrarte, ha cometido muchas locuras por el simple hecho de que no estas allí, afortunadamente miroku, siempre lo acompaña y ha sido un gran apoyo moral para el – sango triste

Aww que dices, pero yo pensé – kagome sorprendida

No, que creías que se iría con kikyo, no en todo el tiempo que te fuiste siempre estuvo pensando en ti, aunque no te lo digiera él te quiere mucho y estas siendo muy egoísta al negarle ver a misuki– afirmo sango

Pero... Yo pensé que el noo, puede ser, tienes razón soy una ilusa al negarle eso, él nunca me lo perdonara – kagome sollozando

Lo sé, por eso creo que sería lo mejor que hablaran de ello-sango

Sí, eso creo – kagome

Que dices si vamos en kirara – sango

Si pero – kagome

No te preocupes kagome, los guardias cuidaran la aldea y yo puedo ir con ustedes – sakura

En serio, gracias, por supuesto, vamos – kagome

En eso la azabache y la exterminadora justo a misuki y sakura, se dirigían a la aldea, pero no contaban con que…

Que ocurre kirara – sango

Kiahh – kirara

No puede ser, es... -kagome asustada

Así es sacerdotisa – shuroki

No puede ser – kagome

En eso una gran cantidad de yokais las ataco y tuvieron que descender para poder contraatacarlos.

Sakura, encárgate de proteger a misuki, y manténgase cerca de

Nosotras – kagome

Egg… si como tú digas – sakura

Kagome, kirara y yo nos encargaremos de los yokais que están sobre nosotros y tu encárgate de los demás – sango

Esta bien – kagome

La batalla ardua batalla continuaba y no había otra escapatoria más que seguirla, pero la intervención de shuroki en la batalla aún no se daba.

Se ve les esta causando mucho trabajo – shuroki

Que pretendes – kagome

Solo espero a un invitado mas – shuroki

No me digas que tu…- sango

Así es – rio shuroki – hay viene

En eso shuroki se aproxima a sakura para tomar a la pequeña hanyoi, pero kagome se adelanta y les proporciona a estas un campo de energía y se enfrente cara a cara con él.

No dejare que la tengas –kagome

Y crees que podrás detenerme – shuroki

No lo sé pero are todo lo que esté a mi alcance – kagome

Tonta – shuroki

Shuroki – sango – tú lo tenías toda planeado verdad

Queee - kagome

Que te hace pensar eso – shuroki

Pues la claridad y la eventualidad de todo lo sucedido es más que claro que lo piense – sango

Así es, aunque… - shuroki

En eso shuroki logra lanzar una poderosa energía para destruir el campo, pero el impacto del meido zangetsuha logra detenerlo.

Así que al fin llegas – shuroki

Así es maldito – inuyasha

"inu...ya...Sha" – piensa kagome

A partir de ese momento logra llevarse a cabo una lucha entre shuroki e inuyasha del cual este sale herido , pues la fuerza de shuroki es superior a la suya y aprovechando que inuyasha se encuentra herido logra atacar a sakura y a misuki , pero en esto la azabache interviene recibiendo el impacto , sin embargo misuki es capturada por shin que aparece desprevenido.

Kagomeee... – grita el hanyoi

Kagome – dice sango quien logro acabar con los demás yokais

Jaaja, ustedes no son más que una pérdida de tiempo – shuroki

No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya – inuyasha – kaze no kizu

Tonto hanyoi, tus ataques no son nada para destruirme – shuroki

Kef, maldito – inuyasha

En eso shuroki le lanza un ataque distractor a inuyasha que este logra esquivar con gran dificulta, y mientras esto ocurrían logran escapar con misuki.

No... Misuki – sakura

Noooo…misuki – kagome sollozando – inuyasha ayúdala por favor

Kagome – inuyasha

Ella… Es… tu… HIJA – concluye la azabache desmayándose


	11. Chapter 11 HIJA

CAP 11 HIJA

Pe...Pero, donde estoy – kagome

Kagome, que bueno al fin despertaste – sango

Que ocurre, sango – kagome

Que no lo recuerdas… - sango

Pero si… - kagome – misuki

Tranquilízate va a estar todo bien – sango

Pero que dices, mi hija fue secuestrada, no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada – kagome

Kagome, que bueno que despertaste – sakura

Sakura, vamos debemos de ir por misuki –kagome

Si iremos, pero primero debes recuperarte bien, estas muy lastimada – sango consolándola

Pe…pero – kagome

No te preocupes ella estará bien, confía kagome, además…-sango

Además…? - kagome

No te preocupes inuyasha, está en su búsqueda – kaede

Anciana kaede, pero eso quiere decir que… - kagome

Así es pequeña, él no lo pensó 2 veces para buscarla, el té trajo aquí y se percato de que sanaras y después partió – kaede

Pero, no debe estar muy lejos verdad-kagome

Te equivocas, has estado inconsciente, por varios días –sango

Pero , no entonces eso significa que misuki – kagome sollozando

Nooo…, mi hermana no – sakura llorando

No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien, kagome recuéstate un rato, para que te recuperes, te prometo que mañana a primera hora saldremos a buscarla – sango

Enserio…gracias sango no sabes como te lo agradezco – kagome

En un sitio u n poco más apartado se encontraba inuyasha con leves heridas, luchando contra una horda de yokais poderosos.

Ni creas que seguirás hanyoi – yokai

Jak, no me hagas reír, alguien como tú no me detendrá-inuyasha

Y con un solo movimiento de la espada logro acabar con estos.

Al día siguiente….

Kagome estas lista – sango

Por supuesto… y tu sakura – kagome

Si, vamos – sakura

En eso aquellas viajaron en kirara en busca de la pequeña hanyoi

Mientras tanto…

Aquí logra percibirse más a profundo el olor –inuyasha

Así que eres tu inuyasha – shuroki

Así que al fin te mostraste cobarde – inuyasha

Jaja no te enfades hanyoi – shuroki

Cállate y dime dónde demonios esta misuki – inuyasha

No te preocupes, no le he hecho nada, Aun…. - shuroki

A que te refieres – gruñe inuyasha

Misuki, tiene en su interior una poderosa, joya y falta muy poco para que la tenga en mis manos- shuroki

No te atrevas a hacerle daño – inuyasha

Y hasta ahora, la reclamas, si por tu culpa estuvo a punto de morir – jajaj ríe shuroki

Uhh maldito – inuyasha furioso

Acaso no lo recuerdas jajja – shuroki

Flash back

"Kagome" – pensó el hanyoi

Que ocurre amigo mío – miroku

Es mi culpa, ya han pasado 2 meses y ni siquiera sé que le ocurrió – inuyasha

No te culpes, pero dime que fue lo que verdaderamente sucedió – miroku

Bueno…, logramos salir de aquel sitio y en ese momento kikyo, bueno ella y yo…. _ inuyasha

Y la señorita kagome los vio – miroku

Así es, aunque no logre percibir su aroma, hasta el momento en el que fue atacada – inuyasha

"pobre" – pensó miroku

"Fue mi culpa"- pensó inuyasha

Dime una cosa – miroku – que ocurrirá entre t y la señorita kikyo- miroku

No lo sé, yo tome la decisión de estar con kagome, pero – inuyasha

Se marchó, pensando que tú no la querrías – concluyo miroku

Así es, y no sé qué hacer – inuyasha

Creo que lo mejor será esperar, solo el tiempo y el amor entre ustedes , es el que se encargara de todo, por ahora lo único que debes hacer es mantenerte vivo y esperarla – miroku

Fin del flash back

Tu estuviste escuchando – inuyasha

Así es – shuroki – aunque nunca me imaginé que resistieran tanto

Lo hice porque a pesar de todo yo… - inuyasha

En ese momento kirara aterrizó, cerca de inuyasha y lo interrumpió.

Shuroki, donde esta misuki – kagome furiosa

"kagome"- pensó inuyasha

Jajaj , pronto la verán y se reunirán con ella en el infierno – shuroki

En ese momento lanzo una energía similar al meido que uso para enviar a inuyasha al otro mundo, en lo que inuyasha acudió de inmediato al sitio donde se encontraba la azabache y la cogió y la salvo de esta energía.

I…inu – kagome

Inuyahsa no supo que decir, así que la dejo cuidadosamente en el suelo y se retiró a pelear con shuroki, cosa que fue malinterpretada por la sacerdotisa.

La ardua batalla librada entre el inuyahsa y shuroki se llevó a cabo, mientras sango y kirara luchaban contra unos yokais que se aproximaban, mientras tanto kagome y sakura se aproximaban al castillo, pero….

Ni crean que seguirán – shin

Déjanos seguir, si no quieres salir herido – sakura

Por favor no me hagan reír – shin

Sakura, ve por misuki, yo me encargare de el – kagome

Si – sakura mientras se alejaba del lugar

En ese momento shin lanzo una espesa neblina que envolvió a la azabache , causándole alucinaciones que esta supero a excepción de dos que le destrozaron el corazón , la primera consistía en una dolorosa visión de kikyo e inuyasha juntos , demostrándose su afecto y proclamando su amor , kagome quedo petrificada con aquella visión y lo peor estaba por venir , es un inuyasha furioso , diciéndole que nunca la perdonara, que la odia y que no dejara que este cerca a su hija, kagome no cabía en si al ver estas alucinaciones que de su gran tristeza surgió una luz que elimino aquella neblina, Hiriendo levemente a shin quien desapareció de allí.

Jajaj jamás podrás conmigo – shuroki

Si lo hare, "si el meido no fue suficiente... ya, se" Kongosuha – inuyasha

Jak tonto… toma – en eso shuroki lanzo el ataque parecido al meido

"Cayo" pensó inuyasha

Qué? – shuroki

Bakuryuha – inuyasha

Con este ataque shuroki cayo gravemente lastimado, pues no solo recibió los poderes de tessaiga, sino también los suyos propios.

Jak, maldito, por fin pagaras todo lo que isiste – inuyasha

Jajajaj Te equivoca hanyoi – shuroki

A que te refieres – kagome quien acababa de salir de aquel transe y se enfrentó a shuroki

A sí que volviste sacerdotisa jajja, solo les diré que jamás podrán ser felices…. – shuroki.


	12. Chapter 12 SUCESO INESPERADO

CAP 12 SUCESO INESPERADO

Con este ataque shuroki cayo gravemente lastimado, pues no solo recibió los poderes de tessaiga, sino también los suyos propios.

Jak, maldito, por fin pagaras todo lo que isiste – inuyasha

Jajajaj Te equivoca hanyoi – shuroki

A que te refieres – kagome quien acababa de salir de aquel transe y se enfrentó a shuroki

A sí que volviste sacerdotisa jajja, solo les diré que jamás podrán ser felices…. – shuroki.

Justo en ese momento, hizo su presencia una persona no muy esperada.

"Pero si es"- pensó inuyasha

Con que regresaste – shuroki

Asi es – kikyo

Ya veo, meido – shuroki

Cuidado, kikyo – inuyasha

El hanyoi logro socorrer a la sacerdotisa, antes de que esta fuera impactada por el ataque de shuroki.

"Inu…." – pensó tristemente la azabache

Maldito, que intentas hacer – inuyasha

En ese momento sakura logro encontrar a misuki en una pequeña mesa de barro que residía cerca de allí.

Hermana, que bueno que estas bien – dijo la joven mientras la sujetaba en sus brazos

En aqul instante un grupos de yokais que protegían a la pequeña se dirigieron a ellas.

Cuidado, hiraikotsu – grito sango interviniendo

Gra...gracias, señorita sango – sakura

De nada, ven sube, vamos con los demás- dijo la exterminadora

Si – concluyo sakura

Solamente, deseo acabar con ustedes – shuroki

Pero dime, que fue lo que te hicimos, -inuyasha

No solo, eso también la quiero a ella – shuroki

Porque ella solamente es una bebe, por qué le haces esto– kagome

Porque ella tiene en su interior aquella joya y la obtendré y así cumplir mi deseo – shuroki

Maldito, no te atrevas a tocarla, no lo permitiré – inuyasha

Jajja, que tonterías dices, si tú fuiste quien la abandono, para estar con aquella sacerdotisa… – shuroki

Eso no es... –inuyasha

Por supuesto que sí, en cualquier momento pude apoderarme de ella y tú no estabas allí para protegerla – shuroki

Keggg – gruño inuyasha

En eso kagome logro escuchar unas voces que le susurraban…

Es verdad él nunca te quiso - ¿?

Pe…pero quien eres tu – kagome

Siempre la prefirió a ella -¿?

Que quieres – kagome

Nunca te querrá – ¿?

Ya cállate – kagome sollozando

Y te arrebatara lo que más quieres, te quedaras sola - ¿?

Que dices, eso jamás pasara – kagome

Sí, eso pasara - ¿?

Noo...Nooo, es mentira no… - kagome llorando

Todo esto fue presenciado por el hanyoi y al sacerdotisa, mientras shuroki, reía plácidamente por su cometido, pues él fue quien le dijo todo esto a la azabache, lo que la llevo a caer derrotada al suelo a derramar lágrimas a mares por ello.

KAGOME, kef miserable que le isiste – dijo inuyasha enojado

Jajaj, solo le dije la verdad – shuroki

Maldito me las pagaras- inuyasha dijo esto para atacar a shuroki

Idiota – shuroki mientras contraatacaba con pocas energías

En ese instante una flecha sagrada intervino, hiriendo gravemente a shuroki y asiendo que este desapareciese al instante.

La azabache, utilizo su última flecha para destruir completamente a su enemigo.

Ka...Kagome – inuyasha

KAGOME –grito sakura

Sakura, misuki – dijo kagome y acudió a estas

Asi es, mira se encuentra bien – sakura

Sí, pero es extraño parece que algo pasase y esta cicatriz – se alarmo la azabache

Jjaja – rio shin

Que le isiste a mi hija – kagome

Solamente le quite esto – shuroki

Podía fácilmente la joya entre las manos de shin.

No puede ser – kagome

Así es sacerdotisa – shin

No puede ser – sango

En ese momento la azabache cayó al suelo a causa de una profunda herida en su espalda, hecha por nada más que una flecha.

KAGOMEEEEE – grito inuyasha


	13. Chapter 13 LAGRIMAS

CAP 13 LÁGRIMAS

En el cielo se lograba fijar una hermosa luna en el cielo, mientras se podía escuchar un fuerte sollozo de parte de un hanyoi, que participaba en una ardua e intensa lucha por el bienestar de sus seres queridos.

KAGOMEE – sollozo inuyasha mientras acudió a su lado

La azabache se encontraba totalmente ensangrentada, pues la flecha logro atravesarla por completo y causarle una inmensa y mortal herida.

KAGOME – gritaron sango y sakura al unísono

Jajjj te lo tenías bien merecido apestoso hanyoi – shin

Pero inuyasha lo ignoro completamente pues lo único que le importaba era kagome.

Kagome…kagome – inuyasha

Inu… - dijo kagome casi susurrando pues entre más tiempo transcurriese, empeoraba su estado.

Kagome, no hables todo estará bien – sollozo inuyasha

Perdóname… – dijo la azabache con lágrimas en sus ojos

Pero que dices – inuyasha

Discúlpame por separarte de misuki… – sollozo kagome

Ya vasta que tonterías dices – dijo inuyasha ya no resistiendo más las lágrimas y comenzando a derramarlas

Cuídala mucho inuyasha – kagome con pocas energías

No... Que dices tú no… – inuyasha llorando

Inuyasha, quiero que sepas que nunca dejare de sentir lo mucho que siento por ti – susurro kagome, tan despacio que solo él pudo escucharlo

Ya basta, deja de decir eso, tú estarás bien, no puedes - inuyasha

Inu... a pesar de todo quiero que seas muy feliz, por favor cuídala y dile que su mama la quería mucho – kagome llorando

Kagome no…. – inuyasha llorando

Inuyasha perdóname por favor – dijo la azabache cayendo en un profundo sueño del cual no podría despertar nunca más, mientras dejaba estancadas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos los cuales ya se mostraban totalmente cerrados , sellando aquel brillo y mirada cálida que siempre esta expresaba.

En un sitio muy cercano se podía apreciar a dos mujeres llorando a mares, abrazadas en el lomo de una gata demonio.

Kagome, porque resiste, piensa en misuki, ella quiere estar contigo es muy difícil el crecer si una madre, púes yo lo he experimentado, mi madre se marchó cuando era muy pequeña por eso, no abandones a misuki – sakura llorando

Kagome... no esto no puedo creerlo, a pesar de todo no me dejes otra vez, he tenido muchas y dolorosas perdidas en mi vida y la tuya es una de las mayores, si tan solo vieras lo mucho que inuyasha sufre por ti y partiste pensando que eras odiada por él, lamento que todo esto haya pasado para que él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que te quiere, pero por favor hermana no te marches – dijo la exterminadora llorando

Mientras tanto se encontraba Inuyasha llorando como nunca, abrazando y sacudiendo incontable cantidad de veces el cuerpo inerte de la azabache y le susurraba dulce y dolorosamente….

-No me dejes kagome…

-Porque la vida es tan injusta?

-Kagome, tu nooo puedes morir aquí…

-Te necesitamos, piensa en misuki por favor…

-No... Esto no es verdad, verdad que pronto despertaras…

-Tu kagome estas bien, no has muerto eso es mentira;

-Pero que cosas pienso todo terminara y tú y yo viviremos felices como antes kagomeeee

-Kagome, por favor escúchame;

-Despierta, abre los ojos por favor…

-No me dejes solo otra vez…

-Despierta, kagome, despierta!

-No…tu no, hemos afrontado situaciones más complicadas y aun así siempre me muestra esa gran sonrisa en tu rostro, por favor sonríe, Sonríe para mi kagome por favor no me dejes….

-Kagome mírame, di mi nombre otra vez, así de esa forma tan dulce como lo mencionas, no soy nada sin ti, tu eres mi mundo entero, lo único que tengo, por lo que más quieras permanece a mi lado;

-Tú me lo prometiste, no rompas aquella promesa kagome por favor regresa conmigo

-Porque, porque sucedió todo esto después de que todo, iba tan bien…

-Es mi culpa, soy un tonto, no me merezco tu perdón y si no quieres volver a verme, lo aceptare así me duela, pero por favor no te marches, no me abandones kagome…

- si las cosa hubieran sucedido de otra manera kagome

- Todo es mi culpa, jure protegerte y no pude hacerlo…

-Después de todo ,soy un inútil hanyoi y a pesar de eso fuiste la única persona que permaneció a mi lado , sin rechazarme en ningún momento y a pesar de eso , te ice sufrir mucho por mis indecisiones, te marchaste y no savia que a ser sin ti , pero eso me hizo darme cuenta lo mucho que significas para mí y poder decirte que TE AMO kagome y puedo alfin expresarlo ante todos sin importar nada y quiero que lo sepas, así que por favor no te vayas, no kagome , ahora que lo sé y puedo gritarlo si es necesario, necesito más que nada que lo sepas , así que por favor no te vayas…. QUEDATE A MI LADO.


	14. Chapter 14 DESEO

CAP 14 DESEO

Una áspera y brillante luz ilumino al cielo dando inicio al amanecer y con él la transformación de inuyasha en demonio, La sangre de demonio se apodero de su cuerpo. Sus ojos antes de color miel se tornaron rojos de furia y dolor, además sus garras y colmillos crecieron extraordinariamente.

Inuyasha – sakura

No te le acerques sakura – grito sango

Pero, qué ocurre sango – sakura

Mira, en estos momentos inuyasha no se encuentra consiente, ha perdido se cordura y ha dejado que su sangre de demonio lo domine – dijo la exterminadora

No puede ser – sakura

Así es, es terrible, pues la única persona que lo podía detener era kagome – sango

Entonces eso significa que… -sakura

Si, debemos esperar a ver qué sucede, por lo tanto alejémonos un poco, pues en su estado, se muestra muy salvaje y no es capaz de reconocernos – sango

Si – sakura

Mientras tanto se encontraban, shin junto a la sacerdotisa, muy sorprendidos de la transformación de inuyasha, pues nunca pensaron que ello sucedería.

Pe…pero que significa esto kikyo – shin

No me lo preguntes, no tengo la menor idea – kikyo

Ma…malditos, nunca les perdonare lo que le isieron a kagome –dijo inuyasha, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la cordura.

Qué? – preguntaron al unísono

Ha...Hablo – sango sorprendida

Eso significa que aún no ha perdido la razón por completo – sakura

Sí, pero no falta mucho, para que eso ocurra - sango

I…inuyasha tranquilízate – kikyo

Porque lo isiste kikyo – inuyasha

Jajá, eres un tonto hanyoi – shin

Grrrrrr – gruño inuyasha

Esa que ves allí, no es más que una ilusión o quiero decir solamente la esencia de esa sacerdotisa – shin

A que te refieres – intervino sango

Es solo una pequeña parte de su alma, la que la mantiene allí -shin

Que dices – inuyasha

Flask back

"Inuyasha kanketsu-hen cap. 8"

Esta luz – miroku

Es el alma de kikyo - sango

Es como si se estuviera despidiendo de nosotros - shippo

Es tan cálida - kagome

Sin embargo, mientras esto ocurría, sin darse cuenta una silueta siniestra, logro tomar parte del alma de la sacerdotisa, pues el día en que ella murió su espíritu descanso en paz, pero una parte de este regreso a su lugar de origen, cosa que aprovecho shin para, tomar una pequeña porción la cual que regresaba al cuerpo de kagome y de eso crear nuevamente a kikyo, pero con restos humanos y la esencia de kikyo la obtuvo de la que tenía impresa en su traje de sacerdotisa.

Fin del Flask back

Es por eso que tu lograste crearla – sango

Así es y con lo tonto que es el hanyoi, supuse que no se daría cuenta de ello – shin

Maldito – inuyasha furioso

Eso significa, que desde un principio tenías todo planeado – intervino sakura

Así es, mi padre y yo planeamos esto , él se encargó de encerrarte en aquel pasaje del otro mundo, para que encontraras allí a kikyo, quien era solamente una ilusión, me asegure de que kagome lograra abrir la entrada, pues sus poderes estaban más avanzados, y cuando regresaron, le pedí a mi invención que se situara en aquel sitio para que ustedes se encontraran en aquel momento , todo paso desapercibido por kagome quien se encontraba exhausta después de haber utilizado todo su poder para poder abrir la entrada….

Que dices, fue kagome –inuyasha

Así es inuyasha fue ella quien logro abrirla - kikyo

También mi padre fue quien creo el yokai que irio a kagome y así ella pensara que tú la traicionaste y también fui quien le dio la poción a kikyo para que se la entregase a kagome, para que esta desapareciera su aroma y así no pudieras encontrarla y quedara totalmente desprotegida y también me encargue de ese anciano – concluyo shin

Dime, que le isiste a mi padre – sakura

Si, el viviera aun, nada hubiera salido como planee, así que me deshice de el para que no interviniera en mis planes – shin

Maldito, esto jamás te lo perdonare – dijo inuyasha, lanzándose al ataque.

Ni creas que te será tan fácil hanyoi- shin

Maldito - inuyasha

En eso shin lanzo un ataque que logro herir profundamente a inuyasha.

Inuyasha – sango – hiraikotsu

No intervengas – shin

Agggg – grito sango después de recibir el ataque de este

Sango – sakura

No te preocupes, encárgate de proteger a misuki –sango

Egg si – sakura

Jajja es una lástima inuyasha, jamás podrás detenerme -shin

Grrrr – gruño inuyasha, dejándose dominar completamente por la sangre de demonio que habitaba en su interior

Y piensas que transformándote me derrotaras, no me hagas reír, tú eres inferior a mí, no eres más que un débil hanyoi, que ni siquiera fue capaz de proteger a su mujer amada – shin

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pues inuyasha sin más, se lanzó contra a shin desgarrándolo completamente y no dejando ni rastro de él, mientras que la figura parecida a kikyo fue desapareciendo lentamente, hasta quedar solamente polvo.

Inuyasha- dijeron sango y sakura al unísono

Inuyasha no las escucho, solamente se dirigió hasta donde yacía el cuerpo de la azabache ya frio y tenso, con sus labios pálidos y resecos.

Kagome – dijo el hanyoi, tomándola en sus brazos

Pero, no me dijiste que no podía reconocernos? – sakura

Si eso creí, pero… - sango

Pobre misuki – sakura

Si, kagome –sango sollozando

Kagome, discúlpame, no pude protegerte, todo esto es mi culpa, no poder vivir mucho con esto, no puedo – inuyasha llorando

Inuyasha – dijo sango acercándose a el

Grrrr, que quieres – inuyasha

So...solo quiero decirte que po…Podemos utilizar la joya – sango

"Es verdad"- pensó inuyasha

Te equivocas, sango – sollozo sakura

Que dices? – dijo sango preocupada

Como veras, hace un tiempo, mi padre nos dijo: para conceder el deseo ambos responsables debían de tener el mismo deseo en común, en este caso eran kagome e inuyasha , pero como kagome no está presente para concederlo, el deseo no se cumplirá- sollozo sakura

Pero, es imposible y no puede ser otro el que lo conceda – sango sollozando

No, el deseo se cumplirá siempre y cuando allá amor entre 2 seres faltaría la presencia de kagome para que se cumpliera -sakura

No puede ser – sollozo inuyasha

Lo único que se escuchaba era los llantos de los presentes ante el cuerpo de la azabache.

En ese momento un llanto ya conocido, aparto la tensión que se situaba.

Ya, misuki cálmate por favor – dijo sakura llorando

MISUKI – dijo inuyasha entre lágrimas

En ese instante una luz desprendida de la joya, seguida de aquel llanto de la pequeña, ilumino el cuerpo de la azabache, dejando a todos los presentes muy sorprendidos y los obligo a alejarse un poco de la joven pareja.

Pe…pero que… - inuyasha sorprendido

Inu…- susurro una diminuta y muy conocida voz para el

Kago… - sollozo inuyasha

Do...Donde estamos…- dijo kagome, abriendo poco a poco esos, cálidos y brillantes ojos, dando a conocer ese brillo que siempre iluminaba y logro enamorar a aquel orgulloso hanyoi.

Gracias a kami que regresaste kagome– inuyasha con sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

Inu… yo – dijo la azabache quien fue interrumpida, pues en esos instantes el hanyoi, sello sus labios con un tierno y cálido beso, lo cual le sorprendió pero, poco después correspondió amorosamente, mientras diminutas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

Ese maravilloso beso, el cual expresaba todo el amor que durante años quería demostrarle y no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, esas palabras que se quedaban siempre estancadas en su garganta, lo cual le ocasiono ardua tristeza, pero a pesar de todo, están juntos.

A lo lejos podía observarse una pareja demostrándose su amor al sellar sus labios el uno con el otro, lo que ocasiono una gran sonrisa y lágrimas de alegría de parte de la exterminadora y sakura.

Por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse, para mirarse el uno al otro mezclando sus miradas en una sola.

Inuyasha, gracias por perdonarme – kagome

Tonta, pero que cosas dices, jamás te odiaría, porque yo…- dijo inuyasha de la forma más dulce y delicada posible

Si, dime – kagome

He sido un tonto, todo este tiempo, por mi culpa as sufrido mucho y estuve a punto de perderte en varias ocasiones, tú has sido la única que me ha aceptado como soy, yo… yoo TE AMO KAGOME – dijo muy sonrojado inuyasha.

Y yo ti, mi amado inuyasha – dijo la azabache mientras volvían a sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Gracias por regresar kagome – inuyasha

Inuyasha, yo siempre voy a permanecer a tu lado - kagome


	15. Chapter 15 KENSHI

CAP 15 KENSHI

Ya había transcurrido 1 año desde aquella batalla, en la cual la azabache estuvo a punto de partir para siempre de este mundo.

NARRA KAGOME

Hoy se cumple, un año desde lo ocurrido, inuyasha y yo estamos a la espera de nuestro segundo hijo, misuki es una pequeña muy alegre y tranquila, inuyasha dice que se parece mucho a mi en ese sentido, aunque es muy parecida a él y me encantan mucho esas orejitas , bueno aunque yo también las tengo, así es desde aquel día, regrese siendo una hanyoi, pues gracias al deseo de inuyasha y los sentimiento de mi pequeña misuki pude regresar a la vida, lo que me puso muy feliz pues gracias a ello , voy a estar siempre con mi amado inuyasha y pasare todos los días de mi vida con el .

NARRA INUYASHA

Kagome, quien diría que ella sería la luz de mi vida y que yo no pudiera vivir sin su presencia, ella y misuki son las personas más importantes para mí y pues también el nuevo cachorrito que en muy poco estará con nosotros, cada día me despierto muy feliz de tenerla a mi lado, y gracias al deseo de la joya se convirtió en hanyoi.

Hola, sango, kagome hace mucho que no nos vemos – dijo sakura quien venía en el lomo de kirara, junto con kohaku

Sakura, kohaku gusto en verlos – kagome quien tenía en brazos a misuki

Bueno días, sakura, kohaku – sango junto a sus hijos

Si hace mucho – sakura

Hola hermana, señora kagome – kohaku

Ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo, no kohaku – dijo miroku, quien regresaba junto inuyasha de un exorcismo

Pe...Pero que dice – kohaku sonrojado

Miroku... – lo miro sango con una mirada asesina

No te pongas así sanguito – miroku asustado

Plass, no seas pervertido miroku – dijo mientras le propinaba una buena cachetada

Hay monje miroku, nunca cambiara – kagome

Jak, déjalo, nunca se le terminaran esas mañas – dijo inuyasha mientras acudía al lado de su esposa

Bueno es que la verdad… - sakura sonrojada

Qué ocurre? – sango

Lo que pasa es que kohaku y yo… bueno – sakura nerviosa

Aww ya veo... Muchas felicidades - kagome

Así es hermano y sakura, felicidades – sango

Kef, pero si solamente son unos niños – inuyasha

Inuyasha ABAJOO – grito la azabache dejando a inuyasha bajo tierra.

Porque lo haces kagome – inuyasha

Por irrespetuoso y maleducado – kagome

Kef, tonta solo digo lo que pienso – inuyasha

Abajo, deja de ser así con las personas inuyasha, abajo -kagome

Ya, ya no peleen – miroku

No te metas monje mujeriego – inuyasha

Bueno almenos todo volvió a ser como antes – kaede

Así es, y yo estoy muy feliz de tener ya 2 hermanitos – shippo

Plass, miroku que ases – sango

Sanguito, es que no puedo – miroku

Pervertido –shippo

Ajkk – kagome

Que ocurre kagome?- dijo preocupado inuyasha

Creo que ya viene- kagome

Qué? –inuyasha

ABAJO, tonto si te digo que ya viene, es porque ya va a nacer – kagome enfadada

Tonto – shippo

¡Pummm!

Wuaaa….wuaa- lloraba shippo pues inuyasha le había pegado

Abajo, deja de estar pegándole a shippo y mejor ven a ayudar – kagome enojada

Grrrr, ya voy – inuyasha

Fue una larga espera, para todos los presente, pero al finalizar el día se logró escuchar un fuerte llanto de la cabaña de kaede, dando a entender que ya había nacido.

Felicidades kagome, toma – sango

Es hermoso, gracias a kami – kagome

Si, se parece mucho a ti – inuyasha

Tómalo inuyasha – kagome sonriendo

Egg, si – inuyasha

Era un pequeño inu-hanyoi de cabellos azabaches, orejitas del mismo color y ojos miel, también tenía pequeñas garras y colmillos.

Grasias por todo kagome, te amo – inuyasha

Yo te amo mucho más inuyasha – dijo kagome mientras sellaban sus labios con un beso.

Ajak, ajak – sango

Que... que ocurre sango – kagome sonrojada

Siento interrumpirlos, pero solo quiero recordarles que no son los únicos aquí, pues ya todos acudieron a ver.

Kagome e inuyasha se tornaron de un rojo más potente que el mismo haori del anterior.

Y como se llamara kagome – shippo

Su nombre es kenshi – inuyasha

Es muy bonito – sango

Grasias – kagome

Ese es tu nombre pequeño, kenshi, mi pequeño kenshi – kagome

FIN


End file.
